Ra's will
by littlerostte
Summary: Heba and yugi are Ra children his will is to give atem and yami a child of there own Ra has given them more than what they wished for is it a good thing or bad thing why is there past all hush hush Heba is a girl -first time writing-
1. Chapter 1

Me: Little rostte here

Atem: And ? (raising eyebrow)

Me: your no fun hum

Yugi & yami: stop it atem

Atem: why should I?

Me: because i control the story he he and if you want to be with yugi and yami be nice to me

Heba (rolls eye's) we know that

Mana: just get on with the story

Me: fine this first chapter well be in Heba pov ok good

Everyone: **get on with it littlerostte!**

Me: (plugs ears ) ok ok here it is

AtemXyamiXyugi HebaXMana MarikXMalikXMariku RyouXBakuraXAkefia and others maybe

I don't own yu-gi-oh if i did it would be hell of a lot more yaoi and yuri in it he he

* * *

We are Ra children in mortal flesh...

We are Ra's will in the world

When born with the mark of Ra you are destined for great and sad things in life

What Ra asks you to do you, you do it without question

That is what happens when you are blessed (cursed) with the mark of Ra

Those with the mark of Ra are said to be light and pure with no end of kindness

Ra play things that what father says

But what if there is more to it?

Ra care's for no one but the pharaoh and his kin that is what father says

But why us?

Why does he come in are dreams every night asking if... if we want. We could live a better life and all we had to do is leave for the palace and well be ok to be loved and cherished for the rest of our natural life.

I asked again about granddad... why does father hate him so much? When I asked him... he hit me

Why?

* * *

Darkness is everywhere it is night time and very late mom woke us up she got are bag and told us to get dressed there are noises coming from another room sound like a struggle. Mom quickly opened the door to get out. but quickly shut it and went over to the window and opened it. Grab's are bag's and got us out of the room but she stayed in there. Why?

People in the house screaming, blood everywhere on the floor that we can see it but have to keep going can't stay here or me and my brother well be killed the smell of sweat and fresh blood gripping at are noise's why us why kill them I know are farther is a power hunger man but death. That was a different thing and mother she was a kind and nice woman she was forest into marriage just because he was wealthy and farther was a nice guy at the time that's what mother said why am I think of this now when are life's are on the line Running into some bush's I know that mother said to look for the eye of Ra it well save us.

***WACK***

Damn it all to hell got hit by a bush great just my luck and at my eye as well

"Are you ok Heba" someone said

"I'm fine yugi lets keep going the escape route is up ahead" I said pushing thoughts the bushes Coming up to a wall with my left eye closed it dripping with blood damn bush

"Look for the eye of Ra it marks the escape route if you do push it in"

"Ok Heba" yugi said franticly looking for the mark on the wall

Thank Ra I found it "over here yugi it's here" I said as I said pushing it in

A part of the wall pushed it and slid sideways "come on yugi lets go"

Running down the escape route hearing a large bang the door must have shut good no one will follow. Ra this is hell just this morning father hit me for not doing as he command just because I don't want to be queen and voiced my own thoughts about it Ra if I have to married I want it to be for love not for power and money. Ra everyone knows that he is gay and my twin brother would have more of a chance then me.

I guess I should introduce myself my name is Heba Muto from the high and noble house of Muto. Before you ask I'm a woman and yugi is my brother and twin where ten summers old and I was born first great is it not. Both me and by brother have the Moto traits purple eye's and gold bangs and black and purple hair pulse the shortness thou are skin is different both me and my brother have silk looking skin make us look more exotic like witch is weird.

Running away from the house we once called home understand it or not it was on the way just not this early in the plan not at night anyway we have been plan this since we turned five that's almost five years now. planning it so that we can get away from that man we call father the reason is he is a tyrant a hate full man how hits his wife and kids just to get his own way.

Where are we going?

To our grandfather at the place he is the pharaoh adviser

Is he expecting us?

Yes... yes he is

What happened in the house where fleeing?

Servants Murder as well as torment and tortured. Mother was killed helping us escape are home

Why?

Don't know maybe because where wealthy or someone has soccer to Seattle I'm not shore...

"Heba!" yugi said

"Huh?"I said coming out of my thoughts

"I see light at the end"

Ah light it a beautifully thing is it not it warm blissful thing. wait light that not right it night time. is someone waiting for us how did they know this is a very old and not well know escape route did someone tip them off oh Ra help us ...

To be continuing...

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry I can't spell to save my life dam dyslexia


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you thank you i love all the people for reviewing thanks for reading I'm happy to know that people are reading this because it the first story I'm writing that being read so hope you like it and I have a problem of not get to the point so do tell ok please R&R I would like feedback so I know I'm doing right thanks oh shout out to **ChesireCatHeba & Doragon-chan and guests thanks **

* * *

Just to clear things up I'm going to switch between Heba & yugi to yami and then Atem all in first person maybe

I don't own yu-gi-oh yami pov

Ra comes down from the havens and grants the power to those how are worthy of them

Ra's will is all will

The god's and goddess's are known for mercy

You don't kill there chosen you don't harm there chosen

I remember dad saying that not all of Ra chosen are of light and purity some are chosen for darkness because all light need darkness uncle says that just bull

Uncle harms me thou I'm a higher rank noble he... disobey the pharaoh ruling he says he just two soft to be pharaoh

* * *

Dark damp prison under your home is not where you fancy a noble to be right? Well wrong that's where I am now

The stink of rotten flesh and blood flowing throw the air with hints of newly spilled blood added to the stink someone how was not use to the smell would have fainted then and there because of the over powerfully odder.

That's because uncle whips me from when Ra is high in the sky till Ra seats. When it comes to food he only give me scraps of food so I can barely move without help Ra save me

*whip* grunt *lash* sobs *whack* ahhhh I can feel every hit of that whip it tarring my scared body blood pouring from my old wounds that have reopened new wounds inflicted upon me

Why does he prolong my suffering? Why don't he just end's it now? Dose he enjoy my suffering my pain he is my uncle my flesh and blood ripped from my body.

"Had enough whore"

Why do I disserve this treatment?

"Answer me whore unless you won't to end up in the cage agene"

"y-ye-yes" I croaked out

"Yes what whore?"

"Y-yes I-I h-h-had e-enough m-master" I crocked out the last bit with bitterness

"Well to bad I have not heard you scream out enough" lathing in a manacle way he continued whipping me

I finally cracked and started to scream he always continued to whip me till I have screamed me thourt raw

My name is Yami Senna I'm eleven summers old as you know i live with my uncle he loves to give me pain but he never used me in the bedroom why? He keeps on saying he well anyway I have two cousins how use to help me but the needed to contrite on becoming priest's so they can't help me all the time like they use to hopefully they have become part of the pharaoh's court then they can help and get rid of this pain for good I have been with him since my mom and dad died I loved them very much then they were killed by my uncle no one know apart from me. I'm to scared to tell anyone i haven't even told my cousins and i tell them everything

"Ok I be leave that enough for today (smirks) see you tomorrow my whore" walking off throwing the whip in the corner

So cold it's so cold and it's so dark i can hardly see myself or anything down here what's going on?

I curl up trying to keep my warmth trying not to disturb my wound but moving at all hurt so much not just from my wound but from my stomach two.

I notice that my prison is devoured of all light it cold but yet I feel so safe around this darkness its like im being protected by this darkness... my darkness

**_~yes my son that is what it is_**~ a voice echo's in the darkness

~**_don't be afraid they are here to help you to heal you to keep you safe from all that wish to harm you and the one's you care and love for_**~

"h-h-How a-are y-you" I crocked out only sounding like a whisper

~**_do not talk my son i can here you in your thoughts so that you won't need to speck_**~

Ok so like I asked how are you?

~**_I am Osiris god of the dead and ruler of the underworld_**~

Whhhhat! Wait I'm I dead?

~**_no my son not for a long time yet we have many plan's for you and your cousin two_**~

What do you mean?

~**_sorry my child I would love to tell you but I am sworn not to_**~

Ok I get that so... owch why dose my skin and bone's hurt so much?

~**_that is because your shadows are healing you my son_**~

Ok? Wait shadow as in shadow magic ?

~**_yes must I explain everything?_**~

No just making shoer I heard right

~**_That is ok my son_**~

Osiris why are you still here?

~**_Why my son? That is because I need to make shour that your power is properly set in other way's..._**~

What, what happened?

_**~you don't want to know**_~

Ok? *Creak creak*

Oh no my uncle is coming back my lord please leave will you have the chance

My lord? My lord?

"What going on here? Why is it so dark down here? I'm shoar that I left a torch lit before I left to go and fuck my ungratefully wife of mine"

My uncle walk up to Osiris how is hidden in the shadow's all that you can see is his unforgiving eye's that are seat on my uncle. His eye's looks like there are out for blood and Ra does he look angry

You can burly see me in these shadows all you can see is my eye that are turning from purple-red to pure blood red as if someone had just cut my eye's so they bleed. If the shadow didn't block your view of me you would see my body change right on the spot my pale and frugal finger replaced with a heathery strong body. My body gaining mussel but not looking like some bulky mussel man or a guard protecting the pharaoh. My pale white skin replaced with a tanned looking skin but it's not too dark as most Egyptians have how every day working is out in the sun. My hair has change a lot from just plain black to try coloured hair my bangs have become pure gold and my tips of my hair have become purple and red coloured.

"How are you?" my uncle said with a firm and commanding vice with a hint of cowardliness

**_~I am Osiris god of the underworld moral scum~_**

"Oh my lord please forgives my rudeness have you by any chance here for my s- I mean adopted son my lord? Is his time all ready? If it is please don't hastate to take him" he said with a smug face

**_~Oh no it's not his time it-~_**

"Then how is it my lord?"

**_~if you let me finish ill tell you!~_**

"I'm sorry my lord"

**_~Good it is your~_ **he said with a dark grin

"What it can't be I have a lot of time to live my lord you must be a mistake"

**_~No I'm not you have harmed one of our children and we want pay back we have been waiting long enough for this~_**

"What is going on?!" He said being covered in shadows

**_~Your body is being eaten by the shadow and become food for them and you sole will be damned for all eternity in my realm to be torched and never to be reborn your sin of harming a child born with the mark of Ra!~_**

As I laid there watch this I started to wonder if I'm a child marked by Ra himself where is it? I have never seen it not once.

I closed my eyes when I started to hear my uncle screams and cries for help no one can save a damned person how has harmed a child of Ra everyone know this

**_~You can open you eye's now my son~_**

So I did as he says... my body feel better than it has felt in years

_**~My son your body has comply healed now get and start walking see the outside world but I won't you to remember to go to the palace to see the Pharaoh ok remember that~** _he said as he vanished into the shadows

"Bloody hell what happened here then!"

"I don't know Kura I haven't got a clue"

"Don't call me that Mairk"

Wait I know those annoying voice's that Bakura and Mairk my cousins!?

"Blood hell Yami is that you?!"

"Yes yes it is Bakura" my voice is a lot different it's so deeper that it was

"Holy fuck Yami you... you change a lot in the two year we have been away"

"No he has become a new person will we where away Kura"

"You can thank you Ra for that" I said as I chuckled away

"Fuck you have shadow magic this is complicated now"

"Yer your telling me about it Kura now can you help me up I'm not use to my body yet"

to be continued

* * *

Thanks for reading please R &R it make me happy as a clam


	3. Chapter 3

Hello littlerostte here I am so happy about all of the views and reviews I get happy as a clam ^.^

I write this myself with no help apart from spell check my Ideas

I don't own yu-gi-oh Atem pov

* * *

Ra helps all

Time gives us new changes the mark is no new change at all

Ra give us rule to live by we don't break the rules he sets

My father and I are that the people call god's in moral form even though they don't know I'm marked with Ra

Father said to listen to my people and when it is time for me to rule I will do fine

But how can he know?

I am devoid of all light I have just darkness left ever since mothers passing I have not once talked to my father like and father and son should do I can't open myself to people like I did when mother was around now that she is gone I have been left with just darkness just caring for my cousins and my father because I can't open up to other people... not any more

* * *

Manna, manna where are you!?

All hell has broken loess because Manna, Atem's cousin has despaired from the palace and no one has seen her since yesterday and the pharaoh and prince Atem are worried about her

In a room that decorated so finely with the wall panted with silver and gold each part of the wall has jewels etched into it so that when Ra rays flow into the room it light up but not now. The floor covered in beautifully made carpets all made to feel like silk when walked on most of the room all gold to give of a princely fleeing to it all coloured with the same maroon red colour.

"So this is where you are cousin?"

"Not now Seth I'm not in the mood manna is missing and no one has a clue how did it not to mention the fact that lord and lady muto have had the home raided and their children miss so now Simon is know grieving not just the loss of his son but his daughter-in-law as well"

"So is that all?"

"No that not all Bakura and Mairk are gone to their uncle and you know how that's going to end"

"Yer their going to kill him and get away with it because there now priests and they know how to cover up the crime"

"Seth have you seen your seto anywhere as well?"

Node hade side to side to say no

"What?! He is missing two?"

"Yes when I went to our room its looks like manna's room-"

"Like it have been raided great how could have done this no has claimed this... This event

Not even the king of thief's and the king of chaos?"

"Yes they haven't been heard from for some time anyway if we did it's nothing like this"

"What you mean kidnap?" Seth asked

"Yes I have two say even they have a line that they won't cross and that's it"

*Knock knock*

"Come in" I said in my princely tone

"It's me Atem" someone said in a sad yet firm voice

"Hello farther what can we do for you?"

"I have come to tell you two that its not just manna and seto that have been taken there where two servants's taken two as well but they all have one thing in common"

"And what's that father?"

"They are all children of Ra"

"**Whhhaaat!?**" Both me and my cousin shouted

"Yes my son, Seth that is what everyone has concluded because from the muto house there are some servants and slaves missing from there and they are all have the mark of Ra on them."

"And get this" someone said in a very sad tone of voice

"What Simon?" My father said as we all turned around

"There are missing people are all children. And from what I heard from my son's house an alive servant has reported seeing seto's younger brother was there to as-"

"What?! He was there why?"

"Let him finished Seth there is something else as well"

"Yes Pharaoh" Seth said reject

"As I was saying not only him but your brother was working there to and-"

"Wait! Is he dead?!"

"For Ra sake let him finished cousin I know you are worried but so am I"

"Sorry... Sorry Simon"

"If you let me he and seto's brother are not on the dead list but on the missing list"

"Thank Ra they are alive thank Ra" Seth said holding his heart

"Simon is there any other missing" my farther said

"Yes my pharaohs there is Mazaki Anzu, Gardener Tea, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Jounouchi Shizuka and as you know Noah and Mokuba"

"With all of them that make ten in total" my father said as he sighed

*Knock knock*

"Yes!" Both me and my father said at the same time

The door opened to find a guard at the door

"My pharaoh I have messages for you and your advisor"

Yes hand them over

The guard did as he was told

"What is it father?" I said

"A message from Bakura and Mairk it says that they have gotten them both in some trouble and they are being hunted by some people after their cousin and now them as well."

"Sound like them" Seth grumbled

"And you Simon?" I asked curiosity

"It seems my granddaughter and grandson are fine and in some capable hands" he said with a very wide smile on his face

"May I ask who?"

"Yes of course but you're not going to like it... You're not, not one bit"

"Who is it Simon?" My father asked with the same curiosity as me

"My two other grandson's... Akefia and Mariku also known as the king of thief's and the king of chaos" as he said those last words he covered his ear for a loud

"**WHAT!?" **Everyone shouted (a part from Simon of course)

"Let me get this right" my father stopped to pinch his noise it's his habit when he is thinking "there your grandson's why didn't you tell me this"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh I know I should have but I don't see them often enough and there my brother's grandkids not mine I didn't know they were alive till they came to see me when they where spotted in the palace a month ago. They are Solomon's kids children not mine Ra may he's sole reborn in peace. They told me that they lived out in the sands since there parents pasting. A month ago I asked them to stop with the thieving and the chaos and they have they live peacefully life's at the oasis close to my grandkids so they can be close to each other without getting in trouble agene like they once did."

That's just shocking Simon has a brother and grandkids that are his dead brothers wow you learn something new every day

*Knock knock*

"What is it know?" My father asked with an angry tone

The door opened the guard had returned with a new message

"I'm sorry my pharaoh a call came and I was told to give you the message"

"Hand it over" he snapped

He played the message

_Hello pharaoh remember me? _

_Of course you do _

_Enough of that Akefia a woman's voice snapped_

_Sorry sorry Heba don't bit my head of just because I won't some fun _

_Give me that _

_I'm sorry about that my pharaoh as you knows he is nothing but trouble and more _

_The reason for the call is because we have found our self's In a lot of trouble people are after as you may know the children of Ra and it's not a pretty site over here so this is a warning call to tell you that the next target is your son the prince of Egypt himself we found our self on the run and headed to the palace as we speak... There is a traitor in your mitts in your counsel I mean so be where of how you trust because -_

_Shit ..._

_Sorry about that yugi! Get in the carriage now we need to get going now!_

_I summon light magician girl wave of light attack _

_Damn it give more warning next time fuck sake yugi get down _

_Sorry.._

_Here yugi you talk I need to finish this_

_Umm h-hello pharaoh _ wow what a angelic voice

_Heba heba are you ok your eye it's bleeding_

_Forget about the eye keep down _

_Mariku your up_

_Ok _

_Shit shit shit _

_Heba!_

_Shrimp is she ok _

_Yer I think so Akefia_

_We got away but Ra fuck Heba's eye _

_I tried to heal it but it's no use _

_It's ok yugi ill try shadow magic I'm not shore if it well work but hay better than nothing right?_

_Ok Mariku _

_Hay its working the blood stopped flowing _

_She will be ok yugi she just needs rest now ok_

_Yes Akefia_

_Damn is that phone still on?_

_Oh it is I complete forgot about it._

*Click*

Oh my Ra what went on there what about the angel how possess that angelic voice?

"Guard?"

"Yes pharaoh?"

"I won't the palace to be more alert and I won't guard's on double shift to be carefully and send for Honda in the training hall now!"

A copal of minutes later...

"You called my pharaoh?" said Honda

Honda is a guard and my childhood friend I'm glad father chose him

"Honda you are to guard my son with your life understand"

"Yes my pharaoh"

"Good now I needed to sleep everyone to bed but Honda say and guard my son"

Everyone nodded in agreement now that I think about it I feel sleepy

-Two hours later-

~_my son... my son can you hear me_~

What in Ra name is it now!

~ _I'm sorry to awake you my son but you need to know something_ ~

What is it? Opening one eye

~_your future lover's are on their way_~

That's good can I sleep now?

~_no_~

Why what else now?

~_your future lover sister is very badly injured and when they are here you need everyone with shadow power's to heal her otherwise she well pass on and your cousin will go with her because light can't survive long without darkness_~

Ok

~ _you a sleep?_ ~

...

~_yep you're a sleep now what Ra and Osiris is going to kill me if Heba pass's_~

~_I'm just talking to myself great ill just wait till he wake when ever that will be_~

~_ATEM WAKE UP THIS MINUTE!~_

~_damn I forget he sleeps like a rock_~ sweat drop's

~_ill just leave and tell Ra I told him and come back later_~

Disappears thank Ra he is gone... time to sleep

* * *

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Dose no one like my story is that why no one else apart from about 6 people are liked or reply to my work not a very happy bunny but I'll give you a another chapter anyway sorry about wrong miss use of word's and about last chapter I forgot to mention the god's name he is Horus and the information you got in the last chapter about Heba and manna is a bit mixed up but it well be explained later on so just to help people stop racking their brains about this. I write these as I feel like it and when I'm not feeling lazy so you get more as I feel up to it reminder I am only human so do expect me to update every like every four hours I need two eat and sleep and other stuff so here we are ^.^

I don't own yu-gi-oh ok manna turn her pov kk

* * *

Ra is light of this world

Osiris is darkness to the light

Horus is balance of both light and darkness

Not all Ra's children need help awaking there power

Some awaken in danger some in fear some in hope some even in death

Ra's children all come in pears of two to six. never alone

If alone they become crazy and pure hate if darkness if a dark but pure sorrow and regret if light

Dark always end there life because of the empty feeling they have in their heart

Light always try and fell the void of loss by helping others and in any way possible

Balance can go both ways depending on their life and there point of view is

* * *

What is going on all I can remember is being in my room after being scolded by my mater after the explosion I caused in the throne room... For the fifth time that week

Now all I can see is darkness and my arms are tide and so are my legs smell's musty like the archive room in the centre of the plaice that I like to hide in but it smell different but I can't put my wand on it

Where am I?

Closing my eye's focussing on the place I'm in I find myself in a large room with several other people two of them I recognise by their aurora alone its Mailk and ryou two other's wait it can't be is that's Noah and Mokuba oh my Ra! Their alive thank the god's

"What do you mean you lost the prince's light and the Anri?!"

"sorry boss I know you want them badly but Anri and some outsider's got in the way and got away we believe that we hurt the Anri in the fight problem is there is no way telling"

"If the Anri die's your dead... no where all dead Ra himself will come down just to get revenge for the death of Anri"

What an Anri? Is it I'm portent that a god himself will come down and will hurt no kill the one responsible oh Ra is that true!?

Slam

That was the door those people left why?

~my children do not fret my children you well be safe no one will die and my Anri will live so don't fret~

Who is that?!

~for you my children you I am Ptah the god of creation~

Ok I would like to know why where here?

~I will answer all question do not worry I'll be here to assets you when needed but why Ra choose me I never know any way to get started there are people on their way here to help you all so don't fret children~

Ra finally some answers to my question but hello can you just get on with the answer please

~to start I have to Finnish... first an Anri is a Ra child who has been given a githed of life one how is dead but very much alive and controls a new type of power when an Anri is near the blood of the Ra they glow with all there might but when they are born they are meant for death. And death alone can defeat great evil but even us god's and goddess's cannot change their destiny but they are always selfless and always giving... we god's can only help the Anri to a certain point of life they in the end die and reborn in a new life to replace the one they never had~

Is there more than one Anri? And if so who wait blood of Ra that means rolaty so if the Anri go's to the palce like they say then they will know how it is but why do they want to find this person? And more importenly why kidnappe us why bond us and gag us and bag us? Why go throw all this trouble just to find this or these people? To prevent justes, to give the people darkness for eternity

Why?

There are so meany questions in my head bout this but only some meany answers

What of the light that thouse people menchend and in all of these happening did Heba get out of the house with her younger brother fuck this all I just wish master mahaoh just hurry up and save me or better yet Atem or anyone just get me (and everyone ) out of here my ass is killing me?!

Heba my friend ... my light... my love that day when we where five and you and your brother came two the palce I was as happy as an be that night under the moon was so sweet.

* * *

*Flash back*

Ra has fallen and the moon is high in the sky pluse you can see so meany star's out ah the lovely moons relfection on the pound is so lovely so beautifully

*Snuff Hick up snuff*

Is someone crying?

"Hello is someone their?"

Looking out the pound I see the moons rays hitting a beautifully white lily skin on a very petit child look probably like a toddler but I know this peon is near my age the child eye's are red and puffy as he or she has been crying for some time I wonder what colour this person eye's are ?

"Hello their" I said in a soft whisper so not to frighten the child

"h-h-hello" the child said in a whisper moving their arm to try and remove the tears from the eyes

Ra their purple and clouded with such sadness but Ra there like amethysts big beautifully amethysts what a beautifully person

"Why are you crying kid?" I asked

"I'm the same age as you so I'm not a kid to you"

"Ok how old are you?"

"Five summer" a drop came for the little one's eye's

"Same age as me and are you a boy or girl?"

Giggle's came from the little one

"I'm a girl silly and my name is Heba"

"oh ok Heba my name is manna" we started to giggle with each other and she seemed to have cheered up after that we just sat there and look up at the star after a sometime we both fell asleep and in the morning one of the guard's woke us up by tripping over on his ass and landed in the pound safe to say he could swim and that he had a bit too much to drink

That's the first and last time I meet Heba after that she had to go home with her mom and dad from what I heard from my cousin's Simon and her dad had one hell of a fight I never found out why but I got a letter from Heba of a slave saying that we could write to each other later on I found out that my cousin Atem was attracted to yugi her younger brother so both me and him wrote to them then a mouthn later both of them said that they wanted to leave home and they hated their dad three weeks after that the letter stopped on my seventh birthday both me and Atem got letter saying that their father forbidden them from send us letter's and started hitting both his wife and Heba lucky yugi was protected by Heba or he would have been hit as well that was so heart breaking I wanted to go and see them but from what was written in yugi letter we couldn't if we had their father could have killed them just because Heba and yugi were not as of standards.

I didn't want them dead

I wanted them alive and close by

My first crush and first love was being harmed and there was nothing I could do about it

Atem and I wanted to go to the pharaoh but the end of both letters was heart breaking

When you read this don't tell anyone please father is a drunk and power hungry man grandpa says he'll help us so there is hope

I didn't want hope I wanted you there by my side in the palace where I could hold you and protect you from that man

That's what lead me to my magic it's what gave me the push I needed to become a master magician apprentice

Now that I think about it when I get back I need two hit those books and practice more just for her my lovely lily basked in moonlight more perish than a satchel fully of gold and silver my first love my game my Heba

to be continued

* * *

i took my time on this just could not get the ending right so ended up sappy


	5. so sorry

**hello im so sorry about the wait of the chapters it just that im have problems with my laptop and it sucks big so that means that im not able to writte story all the time damn laptop it so old**


	6. Chapter 5

Hay all it me a gene I hope you like my story cause I like writing them so

I don't own yu-gi-oh as I have said many time's before

oh i relode this chapter because i have some one helping me know so

* * *

I'm in the light. Ra has some reason why he wants us to go to the palace to find my dark and someone else. I love the prince but never could say for fear of my farther finding out. I know that Heba has someone she call's "Little Magic". She never did tell me who.I know my sister may be dying because she lost a lot of blood. And I think back to the moment we stepped out of the escape route.

Flashback

The feeling of terror and dismay in a closed off escape route only to think one thing, 'Are we going to escape?' from how everyone is behind us in the house killing everyone. Lifting my head, I see light up ahead. Is someone there waiting for us? Is it a friend or foe? I don't know maybe sis set it up. But looking at my sister, it might not because the look on her face says it all.

"Heba, I see light up a head!"

A long silent run ensues.

"Yugi I'm going to go a check up a head if I see someone how is not meant to be there you stay here until I say ok" she whispered

I nodded my head.

Seeing my sister walk up ahead, I fear for the worst but all I hear is her saying "It's ok, it's just someone really important."

"Important", why say that? I think as I walk into the light.

Looking around I see nothing apart from my sister and a set of golden eyes. Stopping by my sister, I realise that the golden eye's belong to only one person. Wait, not a person, it's a god! the one and only Ra himself! I remember those eyes from my dreams that I incountered him in.

"What brings you here among the mortal realm, my lord Ra?" My sister said in a stern voice, as if she were talking to him as if she does not fear him as all moral's do. I for one am not frighten by him.

~My children I'm here to awaken your powers that's slept within you~

"Power?" we looked at each other in confusion

~yes power. It is what all my children posses. The power to access the power of a world that is parallel to your own. With this power you will be able to summon the dweller's of that world. However only the one that is close to your own. Some of my children can posses more than one power depending on their soul its self~

He stopped only to look at us as we take in this new information.

~Most of my children have become part of a pharaoh's court, possessing one of the sennen items. This is mostly because they become attracted to the pulse that the items give off, which is balanced between both light and dark. The items are special, they have been given to the pharaoh's in the past so that they can end up in the hands of one of my children. Handed down through each pharaoh. Each genartion gains more power with age, their strength unlike no other, and can only be used by a child of Ra. Those who are not my children, the items will not respond. So it makes it easy for the power to remain untainted and pure in a sense because each child will have a balance even if they don't know it. The light is always attracting their darkness because it is what their missing. Wornderfull, is it not!~

Both Heba and I just look at him.

~What is wrong my children?~

We looked at each other, then look at him, and back to each other.

Did he really just asked us that?

~Children?~

"T.M.I." We said hopeing he would figure it out.

~t.m.i.? Oh, to much information. I'm sorry, I talked on and on and on and you didn't get a word of it. Hehe sorry~

"No kidding my lord, that just when right over our heads," Heba said raising her eye brow.

~Any way, enough talk, lets start~

"Ahh!" Heba said as she fell to the ground.

"Heba whats wrong?!"

"It ... hurts..It hurts so badly," she said whimpering.

I noticed that Heba held her hand to her injured eye. I began to worry, is that normal ... wait is she glowing white? no black? no both colors twist in and out, all around her.

~Do not worry my children this is just your power awakening it will get alot better~

I cant just stand here and watch my sister in pain! I want to help, it's just like back there where our father would beat her, and she would protect me from that bastard we call a father. Yes, I Yugi, called him a bastard. That is because he is one. I hate being helpless when she is hurting.

"Is there some way to help the pain?" I asked, still hearing my sister Shriek in pain.

~I'm sorry there is not. She is changing and there is nothing both you and i can do~

"But your a god! Surely you can do something something?!"

~I'm sorry but I can't and I must take my leave now~ discerning in the light as it fades in the darkness

"And you call your self a god!", I shouted but a enough so that it could echo a little.

"What with the shouting shrimp? You'll bring the raider running over. Wait, what up with princess over there, don't tell me she got hurt by the raiders," a voice called over. I recognise that nickname anywhere.

"Akefia, Mariku is that you?" I asked.

"Who else kid?" said Mariku.

Looking up and seeing my two cousins; Akefia with his white bunny hair and dark buffed body, and the scar below his left eye, and Mariku's gold coloured hair that looks like he was struck by lighting, and his dark skin. You wouldn't even had known that they are brother's, let alone our cousins. Ra, I missed them, thank Ra they came to help us, thank Ra.

"ha-y bunny, h-ay jackal," Heba said with alot of distress in her voice.

"What the ** in Ra's name happened to you princess? You sound like you swallowed a frog," said Akefia.

"Shut up and help me you two. The houser's ask you to 'borrow' for now."

"We didn't get the houser's we got better," they said simultaneously.

Why do I have a hell of a bad feeling about this, and why did my sister allow them to "borrow" anything? Ra, they have been a bad influenced on her.

* * *

and a big thanks to passing-the-fallen-star


	7. Chapter 6

Ra has written his rule's for all his hidden children. In the mortal realm no one can find the child because he/she is hidden among those chosen by the light and the darkness.  
When all are together in one place they glow and the child is shown.  
The child of all the god's- the one with the power to create and destroy- that is why they come in a mated pair. The light to the dark, the hikari to yami, the partner the koi the aibou  
Rule one, never anger a god.  
Rule two, never stray away from your light when found.  
Rule three, don't fight with other yami's or in-between.  
Rule four, let your light meet other's of their kind.  
Even the gods have their rules to follow.  
All yami and hikari are able to sense each other that includes in-between.  
All yami's attract each other, same with hikari.  
In-between don't mind where they go, they just want to near other's like themselves but are drawn to both light's and darkness.  
The gods must not interfere with the course that there child is on in order to intervene they need permission to.  
Most god's follow the rules but only when necessary.

* * *

~I'm worried about the children~  
~Aren't we all? No one can blame you~  
~What are we to do? Most children have been trapped ready to be sacrificed to IT~  
~I know I know, most we can do is sit back an watch. If Ra permits it we can help more than we have all ready~  
~What new can we do? With the laws in place, there is nothing we can do~  
~I say ** the law's and help them because if we don't IT will come back. Then we will lose the one again and I for one don't want that. Most of all let my little one get scarified for IT~  
~They are the one's we are responsible for, we can't just sit back and watch IT get the power to destroy the world and kill our young~  
~We all would like the chance to see and get to know our young. Only the men get to see and talk to them while we sit around, looking into a pool to see what they are doing~  
~Oh dear Ma'at, your young seem's to be heavily bleeding from the eye~  
~Whaaaat?! Oh dear! Her magic seems to need help with the healing process~  
~If we don't do something soon the young one will die. Ma'at we need to go to her~  
~But Isis you know what Ra said. We can't go near them~  
~** WHAT RA SAID, PREPARE TO LEAVE A.S.A.P. UNDER STAND?!~  
~Yes Isis~ Ma'at starts running out of the room.  
~Isis you're going to break all the rules set by Ra aren't you?~ she said with a smile on her face.  
~Yes. Yes I am and no one is going to stop me because if we let him have his way IT will become stronger than us god's~  
With that Isis and Ma'at had left for the mortal realm.  
~I just hope that they don't run into Zork down there. and I hope that the young one's are ok~

-two hours later-  
~where are ma'at and Isis?!~ RA shouted, rolling his eyes, looking at the pool with the image of the prince Atem.  
~They ignored the rule's and left to help the young is that not clear Ra?~  
~Why is it the woman that disobey the rules more than the men? Huh Osiris?~  
~Because they are more in tuned with their emotions and can understand what its like to lose their young Ra.~  
~I know, I know. I just wished that they had asked to go to the mortal realm. I would have said yes anyway~  
~You would have?~  
~Yes I would've because the young need to meet, and the way I thought of intoducing them is by using goddess. They would show the way and help the young to survive in their world, after all they are split and need to be come hole again.~  
~Ra you have thought this out well haven't you?~  
Ra was clearly smirking, ~Why yes I have, after all this is just a big game of Snet. You know I love game, and I'm very good at wining them.~  
~Tell me again why Zork wished to start this game?~  
~Because he wants my position of power, and he wants the one he loves, who is longs for another~  
~Yes, he is very greedy when it comes to the two things he believes are his..~  
~Yes, and I hope that it all goes well..~  
~As do I.~

* * *

~So how are we going to do this Isis? After all we need to get the young together and evade Zork as well~ Ma'at asked wounded.  
~Well for starters we need to be in mortal form, find yami and the others with him, and get them going to the palace asap~ she said as she shifted into her mortal form. Her eyes turned from gold to brown, her skin went from white as a ghost to a golden brown, as if she had been working in the suns hot rays for her life. Her brown glimmering hair started to lose its wonderful glimmer to become a lifeless brown, and her white and gold cloth became brown and raggedy like it had been over worn and reduce to what look like rag's.  
Sighing Ma'at followed suit, ~very well then~ she look the same form as Isis, but instead of brown eyes she had ice cold blue eye. -Yes just like one would describe Seth and Seto on a good day-  
"well off we go the Mat.."  
"Yes Isis," rolling her eyes Mat answered. (I wish she would not call me that. I know Ma'at is not a name used for a mortal, but still Mat. Who in Ra's name would call their child Mat?! It's something some people lay and sleep on!)  
And with that they vanished, only to end up very close to a fight where yami and his cousin were fighting for there lives.


End file.
